Space Greenhouse
The Space Greenhouse Event Main Article: Events A very strange visitor has appeared in the Manor - nobody as seen him, but he writes notes in different language which are being found here and there. I have a feeling that the stranger needs help. But who is he and how has he got here? It's turned out that the mysterious guest's name is Hlajm. He was born and raised on a different planet. He worked with his friend in the Greenhouse. And everything may have been the same if not for the bandits' attack. Hlajm is now worrying about his friend. Intergalactic Translator Martha the Maid: Hlajm wants to ask us for help. He is a stranger here, and we are his only hope. But he still knows our language badly. Help him assemble a new intergalactic translator from the old one taking it as a basis. * You will need 3 Analysis Modules by helping Argotechnician Hlajm * You will need 3 Translation Units by helping Argotechnician Hlajm * Assemble the Intergalactic Translator Martha the Maid: At last! Now we will be able to understand Hlajm's gibberish properly. And he will be able to understand us correctly. I hope Hlajm will open his secret to us. Who is he? Where is he from? Nuclear Blaster Melissa: I'm interested in alien Hlajm's story. And I thought: what happens if other guests - dangerous and evil - come after him? We must examine Hlajm's weapon to be ready for the invasion! * You will need 3 Steel Frames from Argotechnician Hlajm * You will need 3 Bulk Fasteners from Argotechnician Hlajm * Assemble the Nuclear Blaster Melissa: Doesn't it seem surprising to you that workers of a greenhouse had such weapons? Alien Hlajm agrees that it's a very strange rule, but he's never thought why he was given the weapon and why he had to wear it. But I am thinking about it. Galactic Navigator Astronomer Andrew - I'm disappointed! It's a fail! It's impossible to assemble the Galactic Navigator! The existing human technology isn't capable of it! We lack only a pair of details. * You will need 3 Star Shines from Argotechnician Hlajm * You will need 3 Galactic Dust from Argotechnicial Hlajm * Assemble the Galactic Navigator Astronomer Andrew - Did you manage to finish my work? Let me take a look! What a miracle! A real Galactic Navigator! And it's working! Resonance Module Melissa: Knowing the approximate place where Hlajm has arrived from, we can try to bring him back home. It's not that hard to do with our experience. We'll activate a portal - that's all. What do we need? To begin with, we will need a nuclear resonator. * Obtain 35 Nuclear Resonators from Argotechnician Hlajm * Obtain 35 Resonance Regulators from Argotechnician Hlajm at your friends' places * Assemble the Resonance Module. Melissa: Are you ready for interstellar travel? The way is open! Tell Hljam to get ready to go home - to his favorite gardens. An Assumption Astronomer Andrew - We can travel to the past or to the future. We can open the portal under water or in the sky - everywhere we'll meet a dragon guarding the entrance. I'm sure that a dragon is also protecting Hlajm's greenhouse. Shall we see? * Organize an expedition and feed the dragon Tunzor * Explore the Space Greenhouse (see there for further tasks) Hljam's Chest Contents It contains: * 150 , 50 * 10 * 5 * 10 * 9 , 16 , 18 , 15 , 17 , 20 * 8 * 10 , 10 * 2 Large Master Set * 1 Pearl Purse (130 pearls) * Trophy " Unknown Planet" * 20,000 * 8,000